


unhealthy teens have good sex

by oceansonoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Vibrators, fluff at the end, haha.... it's them again, lol...., supposedly they are just horny friends with benefits but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansonoda/pseuds/oceansonoda
Summary: "Like you can fucking talk," Jeni sneers. She leans down so her breath ghosts over Jet's cheek; she can feel Jeni's lips moving against her skin, their mouths millimeters apart. "I could make you come without even touching you."A shiver runs down Jet's spine, and she grins before pulling Jeni down by the back of her neck to kiss her, licking over her tongue before pulling away."I'll look forward to it."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 25





	unhealthy teens have good sex

Jeni laughs wheezily, fisting her hand in Jet’s hair to pull her mouth away from her neck. “Stop,” she whines, and Jet lifts herself up on her arms to look at her properly, eyebrows raised. Jeni pouts. “It tickles.”

Jet rolls her eyes, grinning as she leans down and kisses her. “Sensitive, huh?” she says, and she feels Jeni scowl. “Hey, it makes sense,” she says, and kisses Jeni again. “You came so much for me.” 

Jeni snorts, grumbling nonsense as Jet trails kisses down her jaw.

"Stop teasing me," she huffs. "It's weird when we're not in the scene."

Jet gives her own snort then, rolling her eyes. "No need to get shy about coming six times in one night, tiger." 

Jeni glowers at her, then abruptly pushes herself up so she's flipped their positions, her hands on either side of Jet. "Like you can fucking talk," she sneers. "You get so wet from just _watching_ me." She leans down so her breath ghosts over Jet's cheek; she can feel Jeni's lips moving against her skin, their mouths millimeters apart. "I could make you come without even touching you."

A shiver runs down Jet's spine, and she grins before pulling Jeni down by the back of her neck to kiss her, licking over her tongue before pulling away.

"I'll look forward to it." 

* * *

The next night, Jet sits back on the bed, flexing her wrists against the rope tying her hands to the bed frame. She's not sure if she really likes being tied up like this, but Jeni had said she didn't trust her to keep her hands still.

Bitch.

Jeni had already stripped her down, leaving nothing but her underwear, which Jet appreciates; she'd bought herself a new set recently and she feels good about the way her boobs look in this bra, her breasts spilling out of the cups, and when she rubs her legs together the friction from her panties makes her restless for _more_. 

Jeni kneels upright in front of her, relaxed and comfortable, hand resting idly on her stomach, just above the black band running around her hips, connecting to the thin piece of lace barely covering her crotch. Jet's eyes dart to the black straps around her breasts and around her neck, down to the ones running over the muscles of her thighs, before focusing back on Jeni's gaze.

"Remember," she says coolly, running her fingers under her waistband, "I don't want to hear a word from you. Unless you want me to leave you here, alone."

"Why not just gag me, then?" Jet snaps.

Jeni smiles. “It's more fun to watch you struggle to control yourself." Her eyes crinkle as she says it, her dimples showing, and Jet wants to spit in her face.

Jeni shifts, her eyes moving from Jet's to roam over her body, lingering on her breasts and the toned muscles on her stomach. 

"You look so fucking good," she says, and Jet's surprised by the barely restrained eagerness in her voice. "You're so goddamn hot," she sighs, “and the worst part is that you _know."_ She moves her fingers down and begins to rub herself over her panties, grinding her hips against her hand, and Jet realizes how much Jeni has wanted this, how much she's wanted to fuck herself over Jet without thinking of anything but her own satisfaction. The realization that Jeni would use her body for her own selfish pleasure sends heat throughout Jet, and she begins to feel something drip from between her legs as Jeni makes small keening sounds as she touches herself. 

"God," Jeni gasps, shoving her hand inside her panties. Her eyes fall closed and her breathing quickens, and Jet can imagine how her fingers are moving inside of her, how her thumb would be rolling over her clit. Jeni withdraws her hand, her wetness dripping down her palm and Jet wants to _taste_ , wants to take Jeni's fingers into her mouth and suck them dry. She feels like her wrists are going to bruise from how hard she's struggling against the rope. 

(Jet wonders, briefly, if she could actually break through them if she seriously tried, but decides that she'd rather not.)

Jeni slowly trails her tongue over her palm, and Jet knows it's all for show but she's already left a visible mark on her panties, judging by the way Jeni's staring. Jeni runs her fingers over her panties again, cupping herself with her hand before tearing the fabric off, tossing the flimsy lace aside before turning to look back at Jet. 

"You'll buy me a new one, won't you?" she says, her smile all innocence, and Jet thinks _yes, god, anything to see you in that again, anything for you._

Jeni reaches under the bed, rummaging briefly before bringing out a dildo, one of the biggest they have, thick and seven inches long. Jeni places it on top of Jet's crotch, wrapping her fist around the base to balance it before she licks up from her hand to its tip and wraps her lips around it.

Jet moans, overwhelmed by the visual of Jeni bobbing her head up and down, hollowing out her cheeks and easing the whole thing deeper into her mouth. Jet has to bite her lip to stop herself from telling Jeni to choke on it as Jeni's lips press against its base, so close to Jet's skin, tears in her eyes from the strain it's putting on her throat.

Jeni releases the dildo, the wet sound of it loud and obscene, and Jet shudders, feeling high strung with sensation, wanting so badly to touch herself, to release the pressure pounding inside her.

Jeni spreads her legs, wetness dripping steadily out from her, and drags the dildo between her folds and over her clit. She groans and tilts her head back, exposing the length of her neck, her legs shaking as she repeats the motion.

"I want you inside me," she pants, pressing the tip of it against her entrance. "Please," she whines, "I want you to fuck me."

A strangled sound escapes Jet's throat and she wants to look away; she knows that the begging is all an act, that Jeni knows this is what will get to her, what will make her come inside her panties without even being touched, but Jeni's looking right at her, cheeks flushed and mouth open and panting, and Jet can't imagine looking anywhere else.

Jeni begins pushing it inside of herself, inch by inch, eyes shutting and tears falling down her cheeks. "You're so big," she rasps, and Jet sees the way her walls are squeezing around it, trying to pull it in further. "It's so tight," she gasps, pushing it deeper, and moans shakily, her legs trembling. Finally she opens her eyes again to look at Jet, and she winks quickly before pushing the whole thing inside of her in one movement, crying out Jet's name as she does it. 

Jet's close at this point, her panties rendered completely useless from how soaked they are, dripping her wetness onto the sheets. She realizes she's panting and shifting restlessly, rubbing her legs together in search of more friction.

Jeni breathes heavily, smirking as she watches Jet, before she quickly falls back into her role, pulling the dildo out of her and pushing it back in with another whine. “Jet," she moans, moving the dildo inside of her in small thrusts. "Please fuck me," she gasps, "fuck me with your huge cock, please _—_ " there's a pause then when Jeni looks at her, licks her tongue over her teeth, and presses a button on the side of the dildo. Jeni's neck snaps up again and she _whines_ as the vibrations start, her fluids spilling out from inside her despite how she's completely stuffed, filled up entirely by the thickness of the toy. She bounces on top of it, grinding her hips down as she rubs her clit, and she cries out Jet's name again. 

Jet feels her inner walls clench around nothing, feels her heart hammering loudly inside her chest. Jeni's normally never this loud, never this desperate, and the newness of it all is sending lightning coursing through her veins, making every nerve in her body feel alive with electricity. She feels the way her clit throbs as Jeni moans wantonly, increasing the vibrations, and she thinks she's actually going to prove Jeni right and come right then. 

Then abruptly Jeni stops, her hips stilling as she turns to vibrator off and pulls it out of her. Jet raises her eyebrows. 

Jeni studies her, chest rising and falling, and Jet can't decide where to look _—_ her face, pupils blown out and wide, tongue peeking out of her mouth as she pants, the stiff peaks of her nipples, the swollen redness of her pussy, clit hard and exposed, her folds glistening and drenched. Jeni looks at her like she's decided something and puts the dildo aside. 

She moves forward and takes hold of Jet by her hair, dragging her forward so her head is in between her legs. "I want you to eat me out," she says, her tone making it clear that it's an order. 

Jet licks her lips instinctively, suppressing the urge to retort. She stares at Jeni's entrance, still steadily dripping, her fluids dripping down her thighs, and her throat suddenly feels dry. She wants to reach out and spread Jeni's legs open wide for her but Jeni doesn't untie her hands, instead tightening her grip and pushing her face toward her crotch, grinding her pussy against her mouth as Jet licks her tongue flat against the length of it, kissing and sucking her folds, drinking up all the wetness. Jeni keeps a firm hold on her, riding her face as Jet presses her tongue inside, exploring her walls, pushing in deep against where she knows Jeni's most sensitive. 

"More," Jeni breathes, "goddamnit Jet don't fucking _tease_ _—_ "

Jet laughs inwardly, more familiar with this kind of reaction from Jeni. She slows down the movements of her tongue, licking around her entrance, dipping her piercing inside, and Jeni groans in frustration, her hips rubbing against Jet's face. Jet withdraws her tongue entirely and kisses lightly at her folds, around her clit, and Jeni exhales roughly, lifting herself up out of reach as she struggles to breathe. 

Jet smirks up at her, eyebrow raised, and Jeni smiles back.

"Please, Jet," she says, her voice whiny again, "please make me come." She reaches up to pinch and rub at her own nipples, tweaking the nubs in between her fingers. "I want to come on your face, _please_ ," she begs. "I need it– I need it so fucking bad, you feel so good," she groans, pressing her crotch back against Jet's face.

She inhales shakily as Jet kisses at the sides of her pussy, the wetness spilling onto Jet's lips and down her chin.

"Jet," she says, her voice breaking. Abruptly she leans forward and quickly unties the rope around Jet's wrists, grabbing her hand and pressing it against her pussy. Jet gasps from the heat, from the way Jeni's fluids drip down to cover her fingers and fall down her palm, and she instinctively presses two of them inside Jeni, hooking them against her front wall. 

Jeni sighs with relief, the act melting away as she rolls her hips, eyes closing in satisfaction. Jet feels the way she's clenching herself around her fingers, trying to get them in deeper, and it's so much, it's so hot and _tight_ _—_

She pounds her fingers in and out a few times, inserting a third when she's gathered enough wetness on her hand, and Jeni gasps, staring at her from teary, barely open eyes, hanging desperately onto the edge.

"You want to come, babygirl?" Jet teases, knowing Jeni wouldn't stop now.

"Yes," Jeni gasps, squeezing herself tighter, pushing her hips down. "Yes, please."

Jet takes her clit into her mouth, running her tongue under and over it, and presses her fingers deeper inside Jeni, finding the area that has Jeni whimpering and moaning quietly, reactions she knows Jeni had exaggerated earlier, but are now genuine, familiar. Jet slams her fingers up against the spot while sucking harshly on her clit and Jeni screams silently as she climaxes, her whole body shaking, pussy clenching and come spilling onto Jet's mouth, her jaw, dribbling down her chin. 

When Jet moves out from in between Jeni's thighs she feels the damp patch on the bedsheet in between her legs, and realizes belatedly that she came, too. 

Jeni lays back on the bed, trying to catch her breath, eyes closed like she could fall asleep. 

"C'mere," she says blearily. "I want you to kiss me."

"Don't try to order me around when we're not in the scene." 

Jeni opens her eyes to roll them. "Asshole," she says, leaning up and pressing their lips together, holding Jet by the jaw, her thumb running over her freckles. 

"I taste good," Jeni murmurs. 

"You do," Jet says, before leaning forward into the kiss, nipping lightly at Jeni's lower lip. "I should get you some water."

"That'd be nice," Jeni agrees, and presses another kiss to Jet's lips. "But later. This first," she says, pulling Jet down so they're laying on the bed together, Jeni's back pressed against Jet's front. Jet's arms are around Jeni's torso, and the latter laces their fingers together, humming in content. 

"Aw," Jet snickers, "babygirl's feeling soft."

"Shut up," Jeni grumbles. "I just gave you an incredible orgasm. You should be thanking me."

Jet rolls her eyes though she knows Jeni can't see. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Jeni hums again. "Good. Thank you too."

Jeni nuzzles back against Jet's body, her thumb tracing idly over the back of Jet's palm, and Jet wonders, then, as she feels Jeni's steadied breathing, and the gentle warmth from her body, if maybe all of this was becoming something more dangerous than good. 

**Author's Note:**

> credits to @nai_nodayo—jet is her oc! anyway. I Can't Believe I've Done This. thank you for reading. i kinda wanted to change the title but this working one became very close to my heart. i appreciate any comments u may have! let's go lesbians


End file.
